


words to you

by vicereaper



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other, POV Second Person, as in bubs isn't there being a thick bitch interrupting, belial is belial, slight AU, the belifaa is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 07:33:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18890053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicereaper/pseuds/vicereaper
Summary: but where you kneel at this very moment; your elbow propped atop the lining of a sleek black coffin, leaning into your fingers and neatly manicured nails, your other hand almost close enough to touch the man within it, you admit to yourself that if nothing else, you’re willing to feel when it comes to him.





	words to you

When you spend two millennium waiting, you think of more than a few ways to keep yourself entertained.

That doesn’t guarantee it works, though. At least, the feelings behind the actions. After all, feelings aren’t _really_ your forte beyond what you were made for. They’re about as fleeting as this life is, and if you were honest with yourself, (which makes you laugh, just a little) the idea bores you. The idea’s bored you since the dawn of your creation, and you _shudder_ to think some people—primal beasts included, are _in love_ with the idea of feeling _everything._

But where you kneel at this very moment; your elbow propped atop the lining of a sleek black coffin, leaning into your fingers and neatly manicured nails, your other hand almost close enough to touch the man within it, you admit to yourself that if nothing else, you’re willing to feel when it comes to him. You’re willing to go even further and say that while you’re not exactly crazy about ending the world, you only really feel that way because to you, _he is the world._ The plan was just to be by his side as he made it happen, and that was enough for you.

So you’re a bit of a hypocrite. Isn’t everyone? Besides, that plan didn’t pan out too well. You’re positive you’re going to get an earful for taking a detour, eventually… but it doesn’t seem it’s going to happen quite yet.

“I’m ba~ck,” you hum sweetly to him, never phased on the outside by how he lies motionless against the walls of his resting place. “You’re really taking your time with the whole second coming thing, huh?” He never did get enough sleep, and you’ve constantly reminded yourself of that to keep composed. Still, that doesn’t stop you from complaining. “Figures you’d be the one to edge me like this…”

He looks peaceful, anyway. That moonlight colored skin, like silk beneath your fingers in perfect contrast to the black carapace that wraps around his gently rising chest. The only real color to him beyond your choice in new digs is his eyes, that you so eagerly wait to see open, the red stitching connecting his head to his body. It’s good work, you think, especially considering you had to learn that skill yourself.

You sigh. He really is beautiful, like this, like when he’d lecture you, berate you, look away from you the second you’d look at him, acting like he hadn’t done anything…

“You know I’d wait for you forever, Cilius,” you start to tell him, as if he’ll scowl and snap back that sentiment is pointless. He’d be right, if your sentiment wasn’t non-existent to everyone but him. “But… I’m getting a little worn out. You made me _strong,_ just not ‘survive everything for two thousand years by myself’ strong, you know?”

The blood from your wound still flows, seeming to sting the moment you pay attention to it. Bubs is off somewhere, licking his own wounds by now, and Sarry… _ah._ “Anyway, things are kinda rough out here. It’d be nice to have some help.”

It’s more than that, though. Maybe it’s how you feel lightheaded, or maybe it’s all the tension you’ve held onto finally coming to a peak, but now you almost _want_ to be honest, even if nobody’s around to witness it.

“Really… it’d just be nice to see you up and at it again. The end is coming soon, and you’ve always loved to see results, but… you still aren’t up.” You grumble, folding your arms so that you can rest your head on them; leaning against the side of your messiah’s coffin. Some part of you tells you not to keep looking at him, but you do, and even now, after two thousand years of waiting, you still gaze upon him with nothing but love.

“Maybe you won’t do it for me, which I’m used to and all, of course… mn.” No. No, you suppose its the steady loss of blood that takes your usual bravado along with it. “I’d _love_ to see you again, actually.” You pause, slumping into your headrest. "I love _you,_ actually. Did you know that? Who am I kidding, of course you don't."

It isn’t the first time you’ve told him this, technically. If you think back far enough, you can’t recall a time you didn’t know you loved him. You’ve never said these things while he was awake though, and it annoys you to no end that you of all people _regret_ something. Cilius isn’t the softest thing out there, yet everything about him has always caught you head over heels.

You’ve told him in the past, that _love makes people mad._ You’ve wondered out loud to him in the past if you were ever made to love, if he was, if he even knew what that word meant or felt like. You’ve told him, _if anyone knew what I was doing for you, they’d think I was in love with you._ You meant it as a joke, but now…

“I’m not joking.” But you laugh. You laugh, and you’re not entirely sure why. “It sounds funny though, doesn’t it? Knowing you didn’t make me to love, but me loving you anyway. I’m sure some hopeless romantic out there would bawl their eyes out over a moment like this in their books, just yearning for the page where that love is returned…”

If he could, he’d definitely consider himself lucky he hasn’t been able to hear you all this time... and frankly, you're lucky too.

**Author's Note:**

> the original version of this was a long, gay rp starter, and i kinda just wanted to preserve it somewhere :flushed: but i've always liked the idea of belial talking to faasan while he was out of commission, all those years...


End file.
